Today I Need You
by Ritchy Targaryen
Summary: Peter B. Parker fell for the beautiful Natasha Romanov after spending sometime together, but she recovered and lost something and this made her tooks decision out of fear... Story based upon the song "Hoy Tengo Ganas de Ti - Alejandro Fernández & Christina Aguilera". R&R / one shot (maybe).


*** Today I Need You ***

 _Story or "song fic" based upon a Spanish song that I'd heard the other day before I went to school. I know it may not be the best story so far, but it's my best shot right now._

X-x-x-x-X

Love blossomed as a ray of light in their lives. Both scared and being hold by their fears. They might be ready for love...

X-x-x-x-X

 _Fuiste ave de paso y no sé porqué razón_

 _You were a passing bird and I don't know for what reason_

The day she was gone, his heart broke. Yes, it was something that he couldn't deny to her as it seems that all the past months she wasn't herself. It was reasonable, she needed time to clear her mind, to understand everything. But, he'd me damned if he didn't said that it was the worst moment to leave him like that.

Natasha Romanov didn't mean for him to fall in love for her. She was sure she didn't expected him a guy enamored with her. And Natasha didn't tried to make this feeling born between him and her.

 _Me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti_

 _I became accustomed every day more to you_

Peter Parker thought of her as a normal girl with emotions and not as a sexual object capable of turning every man into a horny dog. Her body wasn't what attracted him. It was something more deep in her, Peter loved her for the way she made him smile every time when he couldn't take more of the day. Her smile brought him that ray of light into his dark days, even after all the pain he has gone through. Natasha was the only one capable of bringing back his lame-ass when he was buried in his depression. She gave him that comfort and warmness he needed while he couldn't achieve any sleep at all... and it wasn't one-sided as everyone thought. Peter was always there when her days were low, he was there anytime for her, supporting her and making sure she felt better.

 _Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor_

 _We both invented the adventure of love_

His life was turned upside down when one morning she woke up from her sleep in their room and after giving him a quizzically glance she said.

"What am I doing here in your house, Peter"

He looked taken aback by this and answered.

"What do you mean?" The question escaped from his lips and the fear of a foreseen scenario coming through.

She had regained her real memories and their memories were lost, replaced by the old ones. And he knew that too.

 _Llenaste mi vida y despues te vi partir_

 _You filled my life and then I saw you go away_

Peter wasn't able to lie her even if he did wanted to. And he knew it wasn't his decision to take if she wanted to leave. He didn't lie to her and told her everything from that day. Peter told Natasha how he found her wandering alone on the streets, confused and lost, not remembering anything. He explained her how much she was scared about not knowing what was going on. He told her when she ended working as a teacher at Midtown High-school. He didn't confessed her their love. Peter kept to himself how he fell in love with her for so many weeks and months. He just bit his tongue and didn't let the words 'You are the only who makes me whole' left his mouth. He just couldn't tied her like that out of nowhere even if it hurt like hell.

Natasha was able to notice that something was wrong with Peter. He seemed way to sad than before. After that day he stopped cracking kind of joke or puns and he only focused on ending things much faster. Every time he looked at her when she was distracted he would avert his gaze ad Natasha could tell his eyes had this sad expression in them, like someone that lost everything, and every time she caught him staring at her, he would look away shaking his head and sighing. Natasha would try to ask him what was wrong or what happened to him to make him act like that, and he would only answer 'Nothing is wrong, I'm Okay', or 'Everything is fine'. And she knew he wasn't right. Mary Jane Watson came and went around some more, sneaking out every time Natasha dressed to get ready for the day.

It was in these moments, when she heard a door open and the soft steps on the floor, that Natasha thought of leaving. She started to feel uncomfortable already in the apartment, but Peter always convinced her of staying a little more. Natasha felt as if she was abusing of his hospitality, even if he always dismissed her worries as a nonsense.

 _Llenaste mi vida y despues te vi partir_

 _You filled my life and then I saw go away_

The night Natasha left, she had packed her stuff throughout the afternoon, and in the middle of the night she just grabbed her things and left when Peter wasn't around as he had gone to patrolling as always. She wrote a little note and walked out through the door. When she reached for the Taxi that was waiting for her, she glanced back to the house and wondered if it was the right choice at the moment... it seemed like it was.

The day after, Peter found her note after wondering why Natasha didn't came for breakfast, he was broken. That night Mary Jane came over and Peter stood thinking about Natasha all the time. This worried Mary Jane.

 _Sin decirme adiós yo te vi partir_

 _You walked away without saying goodbye_

"What's wrong, Peter?" She would ask trying to look at his saddened eyes.

And he simply replied.

"Everything."

Mary Jane wanted him to explain her what was going on with him but he wouldn't say a thing. His mind wandering through his memories as he tries to recall all the moments he had.

"I think it's time to stop doing this, M.J., it's the best to do." He said so low, so quietly. Never looking up at her shocked expression. Peter heard her huff and after a couple seconds later she left the room in a hurry. The tears fell from his eyes. As he sat there on the floor in his room, his cries were accompanied by the sounds of New York City, and his thoughts were focused on one thing. That lonely Black Widow... Natasha.

 _Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_

 _I want in your palms search my_ _own way_

 _Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo_

 _And being the only one that makes you feel like a woman_

 _Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 _I need you so badly, I want you badly_

 _Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma_

 _I desire to satiate the thirst of my soul with your lips_

 _Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana_

 _And that we both lit our love every morning_

 _Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 _I need you so badly, I want you badly_

Meanwhile Peter cried in his bedroom in a dark house, Natasha let the tears roll down her cheeks in her own room at the Avengers Tower. As Peter only the echo of the sounds from New York were with her in her lonely night. She felt so miserable after leaving him like that.

Natasha spent all the ride thinking about that solemn decision, unable to control her emotions, something that frustrated her. The moment she arrived the Tower, her light make-up was torn by the tears and her hoodie soaked with them. Pepper was the one to open the door when Natasha knocked, both redheads shared a quick glance before her eyes filled with new and fresh tears born from regret.

 _No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor_

 _There's nothing so sad than silence and pain_

Pepper took Natasha inside in a hurry, sitting with her on the couch as the Black Widow cried onto her shoulder, trying so hard to hide her face on the thin white fabric. When the others members started to peek their curious heads in to see what was going on with the cries in vain, Pepper would shooed them away as fast as they appeared.

"She needs some space on her own."

That was the answer Pepper gave every time the males tried to see their fellow cry.

"Are you alright, Nat?" Pepper asked with concern pushing Natasha by her shoulder to give a quick glance at her reddened eyes.

"I-... I-... J- just..." She couldn't understand why she was so broken after leaving Parker behind. She couldn't understand herself and the reasons for why she felt so empty and cold inside. Natasha hated this feeling.

Natasha had no memories of the past few months. She didn't understand why she felt so bad about leaving Peter Benjamin Parker, a guy who she assumed had been helping her for weeks. And there was no possible way that she could remember the night they spent together.

 _Nada más amargo que saber que te perdí_

 _Nothing so tasteless than knowing I lost you_

She had no memories of those happy mornings spent talking and cooking. Impossible it seemed that she could recall the cold nights spent on the couch after a tired and stressed day, melting into each other in passion, holding each other so close as if they feared they would no longer live tomorrow, both promising a better tomorrow.

 _Hoy busco en la noche el sonido de tu voz_

 _Tonight I search for the melody of your voice_

She didn't remember their time together. But then, days later, she did. She remembered thanks to a song she heard in the Tower that rainy day... a Spanish song that Peter singed to her in a masquerade party. Natasha couldn't help herself as the tears came back with the rain. She realized that she had run away, without knowing, from a man who gave her his heart and his home when she couldn't afford one. A man who gave her his complete attention when she needed it the most. A man who gave her the gift of loving and caring when he didn't needed to do it on first place. And it wasn't one sided as she thought as she started to recover all her memories as the song played.

 _Y donde te escondes para llenarte de mí, llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti_

 _And where do you hide to fill you with my love, to fill myself with your love, fill myself with your love._

She was his rock in which upon he stands when he needed someone to grab a hold of and she was the one who always dragged him out of his somber depression. And then she kept crying after she realized how he must be feeling at this very moment. It now make sense to her why he was so weird around her. It was like a joke from destiny that the very person who brought him back the happiness he needed just left his side because of fear.

She cried in the dark, all night, wondering how she ended up here, instead of next to him.

 _Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino_

 _I want in your open hands search my way_

 _Y que te sientas hombre solamente conmigo_

 _And being the only one that makes you feel like a man_

 _Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 _I need you so badly, I want you badly_

 _Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma_

 _I desire to satiate the thirst of my soul with your lips_

 _Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana_

 _And that we both discover our love every morning_

 _Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

 _I need you so badly, I want you badly_

When she finally stopped crying, she wandered out of her room and into the kitchen, her sky blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. As she sat, watching the rain fall from the night sky.

Natasha she pondered going back to his apartment. She wondered if she should go, just to apologize for her actions, just to set things right.

She was still thinking about it as she threw on her hoodie. She was still doubting her decision as she walked up to his door.

And she decided with nervousness when she finally knocked his door and watched with a melancholic smile as Peter Parker opened his door to her with fresh tears.

"Nat..."

"Hey, Peter... I... We beed to talk"


End file.
